With the advent of digital photography, a person no longer has to buy film to take pictures. In addition, the person does not have to take the film to a film developer, wait some time to have it processed, and then return to the developer to finally look at the finished pictures. Nowadays, a person can just snap a picture with a digital camera and look at the picture. If the person does not like the picture, he or she can take another one. Also, people can take pictures with all kinds of devices. Examples of such devices include digital cameras, smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.
The problem today is not so much about the convenience in taking pictures or the wait to have the pictures ready. Rather, it is more and more about taking too many pictures. A person can have hundreds or thousands of pictures taken, however, sorting through those pictures and finding a few pictures that the person actually likes is a lengthy process. This problem may get even worse because many devices are now supporting a continuous high-speed shooting mode. In this burst mode, a camera takes many still shots (e.g., tens or hundreds of shots) in one quick succession.
An easy solution to sorting through the vast number of pictures is to delete some or most of the pictures. However, people change their minds all the time on what constitutes representative pictures. Therefore, deleting the undesired pictures at one time may subsequently lead to loss of potentially desired pictures at another time. Another solution is to organize the pictures into different albums, but this solution requires a lot of time and effort, and yet at the end it could be very hard to remember which pictures are in which albums.